The Bug, The Dog, And The Blossom
by Darkkinkachu
Summary: Sakura unknowingly catches the attentions of the Team 8 boys. Now the race is on. Who will get the Blossom? The Bug? Or The Dog?
1. Healing and Baths

The Bug, The Dog, And The Blossom

Darkkinkachu: there just aren't enough Shino/Sakura and Kiba/Sakura stories out there! So I got tiered of waiting for some and wrote my own! Bah…how troublesome…

Lawyer Lemur: Darkkinkachu does not own Naruto

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter one: Healing and Bubble baths

-

Team 8 trudged into Konah, tiered, sweaty, bloody and smelly. It was meant to be a simple mission. Escort some stupid rich guy to Suna and protect him from harm. Simple, right? Wrong. It had seemed like every bandit, thug, robber and renegade in the world had been after this guy. Now all Kiba wanted was to take a good long soak and sleep for a couple days.

"I will go report to the Hokage." Hinata said softly, turning down a different street, "You two should go get healed." And then she was gone.

"Uhg….what a day!" Kiba groaned earning a sidelong glance from Shino, "C'mon bug-boy lets get to the hospital…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sakura was just finishing some paper work on her most recent patient when two familiar forms walked in, "Kiba! Shino! How did-…oh…" she had been about to ask about the mission but decided against it. Both were splattered in blood and dirt and looked distinctly disgruntled, "So um…who's first?" she said with a nervous chuckle.

Akumaru barked and Kiba shrugged, "I guess I am."

"Right this way then!" Sakura chirped and lead him to an examination room. Kiba sat on the table watching the pink haired girl with curiosity. Ever since she had gotten over that Sasuke brat she had changed so much. She had suddenly begun pouring all her efforts into becoming a better ninja and honing her medic skills and now she almost surpassed Tsunade. She abruptly turned around and clapped her hands together, "Ok then! Lets see the damage, shall we?"

Kiba couldn't help but grin as he carefully pulled off his shirt. He had missed her, he realized, as she began prodding the gash in his arm. He had always kind of liked her and now that she wasn't brooding over _Sasuke-kun_ anymore he liked her all the better. He smiled blissfully as small warm hands roamed his chest, seeking out and healing all the minor cuts and bruises. All too soon her voice brought him back to reality.

"All done! But you should really wash up in case I missed any thing…" she said, bending down and patting Akumaru on the head. The dog barked happily, his tongue lolling out, "Send in Shino on your way out ok?"

"Sure thing." Kida said raising one hand in a lazy farewell, "He's not as bad though."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Shino walked into the room, cold and stiff as ever, "I don't need to be healed." He stated calmly. It was mostly true. He only had a bad bruise on his back from when he had been hit with what seemed to be a baseball bat and a small cut on his face.

"Oh don't be like that Shino!" the girl said closing the door and blocking his escape, "I wont hurt you."

"That's not what I meant." He grumbled. He just didn't want to have to take off any of his clothing but he didn't tell her that. He sat down all the same, "This is the only thing that needs healed." He stated, pulling down his high collar and exposing a slice across his cheek.

She looked at it for a moment then scribbled something down on her notes, "Can you take your glasses off?"

"No."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "So stubborn…" she sighed and sat down on the stool across from him, much closer than he wanted her to be, "Just hold still, this will only take a second."

But when she reached up to touch his face he jerked back, "Really Shino, I'm not _that_ bad." She joked, but he picked up a trace of hurt in her voice. It made him sad, though he wasn't sure why. He leaned down, trying hard to keep his face emotionless and mumbled a quick, 'sorry'. He resisted the urge to cringe as she placed a hand on the side of his face. Slowly he felt warmth spreading into his cheek and held back a sigh, _its so soft…and warm…its nice…_ Shino thought. But then it was gone and he felt oddly cold.

"There. Now are you sur-" she started but then stopped. The bug wielder opened his eyes and looked down. Apparently unnerved by some one else Chakra, a few of his bugs had slipped out of the wound before it was fully healed and were now wandering about Sakura's hand. To his great surprise, the green-eyed nin grinned slightly and held out her hand, "I think these belong to you."

Shino coughed slightly and held out his own hand. The little insects all fluttered back to him and ran up his sleeve- all but one, that is. He frowned and beckoned the bug with his charka but it continued to scurry up and down Sakura's finger, stopping at the tip of her nail to flitter its wings.

Sakura giggle and touched the tips of her fingers to his, sending a jolt of electricity up his arm and down his spine. Finally the wayward creepy-crawly crept almost dejectedly off of her and into Shino. The girl smiled at him and Shino felt his insides squirm. What was she doing to him?

"Thanks…" he muttered quickly and darted out the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kiba issued a long blissful sigh as he slipped into the hot fragrant water. He had been looking forward to this bath all week and now he was going to stay there until he became all prune-y. He watched as Akumaru swam around in circles in the lager tub and grinned.

'So when are you going to tell her?' the nin-dog barked, jumping out of the water.

"Tell who what?" Kiba said sinking deeper into the depths.

'Tell Sakura that you want her to be your mate.'

Kiba sputtered, going down more than he meant to and getting water up his nose, "ack! What? What makes you think-"

'Oh stop it, I already know you like her. I saw the way you looked at her when she bent down to pet me.'

Kiba coughed slightly, a blush mingling with his face tattoos, "uh…I was just…uhm…"

If dogs can roll their eyes, than Akumaru did, 'why do you humans have to make things so complicated? I think she would make a perfect mate.'

Kiba rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He _did_ like Sakura. She was pretty, smart, strong, and she liked dogs. Slowly a grin crept across his face. It would be at least two weeks before he was sent on another mission. That would be plenty of time.

'Let the courting begin!' Akumaru barked, dodging the shampoo bottle thrown at him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Shino lounged in his bath tub, trying to clear his mind. Only a certain pink haired nurse kept popping into his brain. He growled and opened his eyes. He didn't like the feelings she kept bringing up in him. He didn't understand them and, as a ninja, the unknown was a bad thing. Sighing he looked over the edge of his tub at the Destruction bugs milling around on the tile. This only made him frown more. Stupid bugs…even they were acting odd around that pesky girl. The little creepies seemed to sense is gaze and turned to face him.

Suddenly they all began to skitter around, forming a shape on the floor. Shino's eyes widened for a moment then he scowled, "Cut that out!" he snapped. One could almost hear teeny tiny bug giggles as they scurried away, braking up the picture of Sakura's face.

-

Darkkinkachu: wah giggling bugs! XD I wish I had some giggling bugs…wait I hate bugs… o0 aaaaaaaany-who tell me what you think and if you think I should continue it. I'm having fun with this Shino/Sakura/Kiba triangle! Ne hehehehehehe… R and R!


	2. This Means War

The Bug , The Dog, And The Blossom

Darkkinkachu: O.O Oh. My. Gosh. –jaw drops to floor- that's the most reviews I've ever gotten in such a short span of time! I soooooo happy! You guys are great! By zee way I've been meaning to ask, do I need to put a disclaimer on every page of is it enough on just the first? Just wondering…

-

Chapter Two: This Means War

-

Shino tapped the tips of his finger together, a nervous habit he had picked up from his white-eyed friend. Sakura was walking down the street, completely oblivious to the tall man watching her. Sweat trickled down his face and he licked his lips nervously. What was she doing to him? He could face a dozen ninjas five times his strength for days with out breaking a sweat and here just _looking_ at her had reduced him to a fidgeting half-wit. Taking a deep breath and forcing his heart rate to return to normal, Shino stepped out. It was a simple plan really. Talk to her about the mission, ask her how she was doing and slip an invite to lunch with him in. Easy as pie. Only, pie isn't all that easy to make…

"Hey Shino!"

Had he been slightly less of a ninja, Shino would have squeaked and jumped in the air. As it was he only jerked a little and turned around, "Hello Sakura."

"What are you doing sneaking around here?" she asked, clearly amused.

"I wasn't sneaking, thank you very much." The boy said calmly, "And I was looking for you."

"Really? Me? Well here I am." She said smiling that smile that made his guts churn, "so what did you want?"

Shino opened his mouth a few times, trying desperately to remember what he was going to say, "I was…wondering if you wanted to-"

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

An orange blob came flying out of seemingly nowhere and glomped Sakura, who squealed with indignation, "Naruto! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that!" she then gave him a hearty shove that sent him flying. The fox-faced boy sprang back as though he were made of rubber.

"Awwww but Sakura-chaaaaan!" Naruto whined, "I missed you! And I thought you might like to come get some raman with me!"

Sakura sighed giving into the teens pleading face, "Alright…but first, what were you saying Shino?" but when she turned back, the trench coat clad man was gone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Unbeknownst to the people below, some one had watched the whole scene with growing anger, "Stupid Shino…" Kiba snarled, "Just has to suddenly become interested in girls and just has to be after the one girl I want…"

'I guess this wont be as easy as we thought…' Akumaru bark softly, 'you better hurry, before some one else goes after her'

Kiba groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. What to do…Naruto had already taken her to get Raman so asking her out to eat wouldn't work. It was too soon to give her a gift and he wasn't even sure what she liked, "ah HA!" he shouted suddenly, making a few people give the boy on the roof strange looks. Kiba just gave a low chukle, rubbing his hands together, "its perfect…I'll ask her to spar with me! It seems so innocent and it'll be a good way to get to know her!"

Akumaru yapped his agreement and then they were off.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Shino sat with his back to a tree glaring at nothing in particular. Stupid Naruto…just had to pop up when he was about to ask her out. And then that pesky blond had the audacity to ask his Sakura out to eat! Wait…_his_ Sakura? Shino groaned and thunked the back of his head against the tree. If this was love he wanted no part of it. Unfortanuetly no matter how much his brain said that, his heart refused to listen.

Sighing, the bug man looked around the forest he was in. seeing and sensing that no one was around he took of his dark shades and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, "This is so stupid…" he mumbled, removing his hand and gazing up at the dappled green light of the canopy.

Just then something caught his eye. A butterfly was floating down, flapping its wings with out a pattern. Frowning, he reached out and let it drop onto his hand. Bring his hand back he saw it was clearly dieing of old age.

He watched as it spread its wings one last time and breathed its last, causing him a pang of sadness at its passing. It was a shame really. It was a beautiful insect. Its sleek black body was covered in silky black hairs and it delicate antenna had fallen in the perfect shape. Its large wings were a blazing red with swirling dark blue patterns and specks of gold.

Suddenly an idea hit Shino like lightning. A delighted grin made its way onto his face. This butterfly was very pretty and girls liked pretty things, right? He didn't know a lot about the opposite sex but he was almost sure they like pretty shiny things. Cupping his prize in his hands, the bespecticaled youth was gone in a flash.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Walking out of the shop, Shino held up his gift proudly. It was simple yet so appealing. A simple black shadow-box with a polishes cherry wood frame held the large colorful insect. Shino couldn't help puffing up a little. And here he thought this would be hard!

"What ya got there?" came a familiar voice behind him.

Shino quickly place the box into the folds of his coat, "Nothing…" he didn't like the thought of his teammate finding out about his crush.

"Was that a bug?" Kiba asked, trying to get a better view.

"…maybe."

The dog-boy raised an eyebrow, "huh…ok. Well I hope your not planning on giving that to some one…"

Shino tried to seem uninterested but asked all the same, "Why? What if I am?"

Kiba gave a bark of laughter, "Nothing! Don't get so defensive! I just hope it's not for a girl."

Shino unknowingly took the bait, "Why?"

"Dude, don't you know anything? Girls hate bugs!" he gave another bark of laughter, "They get all freaked out and squealy!"

It was easy to hide his disappointment behind his collar and glasses, but Kiba picked it up with his other senses, "Well I have to be going now. Bye." Shino said nonchalantly and walked away. He didn't see Kiba smirk triumphantly at his back.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Shino sat in the forest aging feeling misrabel. Girls didn't like bugs? But…how could you _not_ like them? And if it was true than he didn't stand a cup of ramans chance in Narutos apartment. He loved bugs and he had them living inside him, so there was no way he could even get near her. he brought his hand up and watched as a single destruction bug went running up and down his finger. It reminded him of something…suddenly he gave an angry yell. Sakura wasn't afraid of bugs! She had been perfectly fine with letting his insects crawl on her. A tiny part of him tried to reason that maybe Kiba hadn't known this but it was squashed like a…well like a bug.

Standing up, Shino turned back to the village and yelled, "This means war, Kiba!" but only his bugs and a very confused ANBU heard him.

-

Darkkinkachu: just so you know I do realized Shino is rather OOC but hey…it's a comedy. Leave a review and make me happy! Also I don't really know the pairing for this so you can vote on either Shino or Kiba. Hmmmm…NaruHina…..-ponders-


	3. Raging Hormones!

The Bug, The Dog, And The Blossom

Darkkinkachu: Readers, we have a problem. I tallied the votes so far and it seems to be a tie. But there's still time before I write the last chapter so you can still vote.

WARNING! I just thought I should tell you nice people that my sick, dark, twisted, slightly perverse, sense of humor rears its ugly head in this chapter…I'm sorry ;-;

-

Chapter Three: Raging Hormones!

-

Three days. It had been three days since Kiba had stopped Shino from giving Sakura a creative and personal gift that she would have loved. The dog-boy was becoming increasingly uneasy. How could that insect-idiot come up with such a gift when he knew practically nothing about girls? How dare he try to steal Sakura! Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, Kiba waited 'patiently' for Sakura. He knew she almost always came to Ichiraku for her lunch break. This was the perfect time to ask her. Tilting his head slightly, he sniffed the air, not only hoping to catch a whiff of the person he was waiting for but also to check for 'enemies'. Namely Shino. The 'bug-bastard' as he was now calling him, seemed to have caught on quickly and had stopped him from asking Sakura out a couple times already. But not this time…this time he would finally be alone to talk to her. No bug-brat to try and take her away. No pesky Naruto. No Kakashi poofing out of nowhere and scaring the living daylights out of him.

He took a deep breath, inhaling the tempting smell of raman and the thick musty smell of the streets before…there. A blissful smile crept onto his face as he took in the scent. A nice clean smell with just a hint of vanilla and sugar. Sighing, he opened his eyes and stepped out, seeing a pink head bobbing towards him.

"Hey Sakura!" he greeted, lifting one hand lazily. Akumaru barked his own hello next to him, "Want to get something to eat with me?"

Sparkling green eyes blinked at him for a moment before she broke into a grin, "Hello Kiba! Akumaru!" she said, bending down to pet the dog, "Sure, I was on my way to Ichiraku any way, if you don't mind raman."

"Sounds good." Step one: complete. Moving on to step two… "So how's things at the Hospital?"

"uhg! Don't even get me started! Things have been so hectic I don't even…"

She continued to talk but Kiba wasn't listening. Instead he was letting his eyes roam over her body and sighing contently. How could one person be so perfect? Her white nurse outfit only went down to a bit over her knees so he could got a good view of her legs.

'Better not let her catch you doing that!' Akumaru barked from Sakura's arms.

Kiba ignored him, catching a snippet from what the pink-haired girl was saying, "…and I was like, 'good god!' I mean, he could have just _told_ me where the rash was instead of showing me…" deciding he didn't really want to know, Kiba let his eyes wander up her body slowly, stopping when they reached her neck. He found himself wanting to get closer, to bite that tempting bit of flesh where her shoulders and neck met. He smirked, knowing Shino would be able to pick up on his mark.

"…blood every where…"

Maybe he could just give her a quick nip…just to make bug-man back off.

"…and then I had to use some pliers…"

So….tempting…

"…nastiest shade of yellow you ever saw…"

Kiba suddenly found himself right there next to her. Leaning down, he opened his mouth ever so slightly.

"Kiba?"

Damn.

"What are you doing?" Sakura was looking at him confused and a little annoyed while Akumaru was giving him an 'I-told-you-not-to-let-her-catch-you-moron' look.

"uhhhhhhh…I was…there was a…and then…sorry?" he finished weakly, giving her a sad puppy face.

Lucky for him, Sakura was a sucker for sad-puppy faces. So she just rolled her eyes and told him to hurry up because she was hungry and had to get back to work. Kiba obeyed, thanking his lucky star.

-----

As the unsuspecting pair went in to get their raman they had no idea that they were being watched. At first, Shino had been furious. Stupid dog-boy! How dare he get that close to Sakura! The fact that his buggy senses could pick up on overwhelming reek of Kiba's desire only made it worse…unless…a slow, slightly insane, grin spread beneath his high collar. So Kiba had trouble controlling his hormones, did he? And evil cackle burst forth and, in a puff of bugs, Shino was gone.

---

Naruto looked up, confused, "Ne? What was that?"

"W-What was what, N-Naruto-kun?"

"I thought I heard something…like some one laughing evilly as they plotted something diabolical that would totally ruin some ones relationship with some one else so the plotter could have the one that got plotted against! Believe it!"

Hinata blinked at him a moment, "uh…o-ok Naruto-kun…"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Oh well…maybe I'm hearing things…"

---

Kiba lay sprawled out on the green grass of the training field. It had been two days since he had asked Sakura to come and train with him and now that she had a day off they were going to spar. Sitting up, he looked around wearly. Oddly enough, he hadn't seen Shino in a while.

"I wonder if he's up something…" he said outloud.

'I bet he is.' Akumaru growled, 'sneaky creepy bug man…'

"He's not so bad…" Kiba said, "I mean, if he would just go after a different girl…but still, why don't you go secure the perimeter?"

'Right!' the small dog barked before running off.

Kiba laid back down, opening up his senses to their fullest extent. He could hear some people training on the other side of the field and the wind gently whispering through the trees. Taking a deep breath, he took in the wonderful smell of the grass and spring and…some thing else. He shot up looking around. There was some sort of scent that was making his brain buzz in a very curious manner. Frowning, he sniffed again. He didn't like the way the aroma was making him feel…it seemed to be bringing out the animal in him. With swelling horror Kiba realized he knew that smell. It was Sakura, approaching fast, but some thing was wrong.

"Hey Kiba!" Sakura said, smiling a smile that made him want to melt, "you ready?"

"uhhhhhhhh…" the scent was sending his hormones into overdrive but a small part of his brain was reeling with confusion. _How the hell did Sakura get soaked in mating pheromones? _He asked himself, cursing his sharpened abilities.

Suddenly, she was right there up in his face, "do you like it?"

"W-What?"

"Shino gave me some perfume! Wasn't that nice of him? But…I can't really smell it. Can you?" she asked tilting her head to the side, exposing her neck where she had sprayed the fragrance.

Kiba made a small squeaking sound as blood began to trickle out of his nose. He felt torn in three different directions. First of all he wanted to find Shino and stick him to the world's largest bug-zapper for doing this to him. But that would mean leaving Sakura and he didn't know when his next chance would be. And lastly, he wanted to have his way with Sakura right then and there. After a moment of thought and drooling over the creamy flesh exposed to him, Kiba gave a strangled howl-like scream and ran in the opposite direction as fast as his four limbs would carry him.

"…I…guess he didn't like it…" Sakura said, blinking a few times, "now I'll have to train alone…"

"I'll train with you." A smooth voice said calmly.

Sakura turned around and grinned, "Sure Shino! That would be great!"

"And maybe afterwards, we could…go get lunch?"

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Darkkinkachu: hee hee hee…sneaky Shino…poor Kiba…and Sakura still doesn't have a clue! But any ways I have an importantly important thing to tell you reviewers! I stupid…this means you cant just _imply_ which pairing you want, I need you to actually say some thing like 'I vote for…' and **_thank you_** all for the reviews so far! Keep 'em coming! Now I think I'll go bake cookies…mmmm…double chocolate mint cookies…-drools on the review button- o.0


	4. Sweet Revenge

The Bug, The Dog, And the Blossom

Darkkinkachu: YAAAAAAAAAAAY! Look at all my loverly reviews! I luff you reviewers bunches! –hugs you all- and a special hug for my stalker! –extra hug for Neko Uno- Hidan plushies for everyone! Oh wait, no one likes Hidan XD looser…aw but now I feel bad for him…maybe that will be my next project…oh and by the way, I keep loosing track of the votes and its confusing so I decided this is how the fic will end:

-Shino and Kiba are all, 'back off bug-boy! I saw her first!' and 'No way dog breath!' and Sakura's all 'WTF?' but then Kankuro pops out of nowhere and goes 'Hey I think your hot. Want to go out with me?' and Sakura's all like, 'Hells yes, you smexy beast!' and so they skip back to Suna, leavening two very unhappy and confused team 8 members. And Kankuro and Sakura live happily ever after…until Gaara kills them for making to much noise around the house and permanently scaring him when he walked in on them once. The End!-

Darkkinkachu: TAH-DAH! –Sees the people ready to kill me- eep…ok fine! I'll finish the fickin' story! But I still like KankSaku better…there aren't enough of those…-sob-

(_Inner Sakura_)

"Normal talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-

Chapter Four: Sweet Revenge

-

Sakura was confused. First, she and Kiba had been having a lot of fun together, going out to lunch and training. But then he up and ran from her like she was diseased. Then Shino seemingly poofed out of nowhere and practically asked her to be his friend. What had gotten into those two? And they always seemed to be fighting. But then again, maybe they did that anyways. The pink hired nin gave a small shrug and continued down the street. Maybe she would ask Shino when she met him for dinner tonight.

-

Shino was currently out in a massive field of flowers, grinning stupidly to himself. He really liked Sakura…she was so nice to him and treated him like a human being instead of a bug creep. Even his insects seemed to like her. Sighing, the bug wielder picked another flower, adding it to the bunch in his hand. She had told him yesterday she loved wild flowers so he wanted to get her a bouquet. He would take them to her and she would be thrilled. Her eyes would light up and she would be so happy with him. There was only one problem…Kiba the dog-boy still wouldn't just leave his Sakura alone. Frowning, Shino got up and started back to town. He had a 'date' with Sakura tonight and wanted every thing to be perfect. That meant making sure his 'friend' stayed away. Smiling again at the thought of finally being completely alone with his blossom, he picked up the pace. Tonight would be the night he told her…

-

Kiba carefully closed and relocked Shino's door. He would love to be around to see his rival find all the wonderful surprises he had left in Shino's apartment, but for now there were better things to do. Like go find Sakura. Cackling like a mad man he ran off to plot out the rest of the night.

-

"Oh no!"

"What is i-it Naruto-kun?"

"I heard it again! Believe it! When, oh when, will the evil laughter stop!" with that the fox boy curled up and cried while Hinata began to wonder why she loved him so much.

-

Sakura looked down at her watch and sighed. Shino had said to meet her at seven at The Tiger Claw, one of the nicer restaurants in Konaha. He said he had something important to tell her. but here she was, dressed up and everything, at seven thirty and still no sign of her buggy friend. Sighing dejectedly Sakura decided she would wait ten more minuets then just leave. Maybe something important had come up. Maybe he was stuck in traffic. (_What traffic!_ Inner Sakura raged, _there aren't any cars here_!) Maybe his bugs were sick and he had to rush them to a bug-hospital. (_Now you're just making up excuses_! Inner Sakura grumbled) The green-eyed girl sadly ran her finger over the rim of her glass. Or maybe Shino had just forgotten her…a shame too, since she was really beginning to like him. He was calm and quiet, yet he always managed to make her feel safe. A smear of very light pink crossed her face as she thought he would make a good boyfriend.

(_What about Kiba?)_

Sakura raised an eyebrow slightly, _what about him?_

_(well don't you think he's nice to?)_

Sakura smiled a bit at that. Yes, she did like Kiba…but did she like him like _that_? Maybe…he was always grinning and laughing, making her laugh to. There was a wonderful kind of playfulness to him that she adored.

_(but Shino is all mysterious and lonely_ Inner Sakura argued)

_Whose side are you on?_ Sakura thought, getting annoyed. Her inner self just grinned smugly and fell silent, leaving Sakura to her own thoughts. Sure she liked them both but…did she really feel that way about them? More importantly, how did they feel about her? She didn't feel all stupid and useless around them like she had around Sasuke but that was a good thing. So maybe…before she could ponder any deeper into the matter, something soft and furry against her leg snapped her out of it, "What the…Akumaru? What are you doing in here?" The pup only looked up at her wagging his ail happily.

"AKUMARU! Stupid dog! AKUMA-oh…hey Sakura!" Kiba said walking over to her table, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I _was_ waiting for Shino but he isn't here yet…" she said sadly, "What are you doing?"

Kiba gave a bark of laughter, "Nothing really…I was walking by and Akumaru just ran in here. I guess he really likes you."

Sakura smiled as she reached down and scratched the dog behind the ears, "I like him too." She said, "so…if your not doing anything…want to stay and eat with me?"

Kiba's heart pounded against his ribcage and he had to contain a whoop of joy, "Sure! I haven't had dinner yet so why not?" with that he sat down across from her, almost crying with happiness.

-

About ten minuets later, as both Sakura and Kiba were just starting to relax and enjoy each others company, there was a loud bang at the front of the restaurant. They both glanced up but did a double take when they saw who it was; Shino. Although he didn't really look like the Shino they knew. His hair was wet and dripping, hanging down in his face (it also seemed to be a few shades lighter than Sakura remembered), while his dark glasses were slightly askew. He was missing his usual high collared coat and instead wore a simple black shirt (That was inside out) baggy pants, and shoes that didn't match. He was looking around wildly and trying to rip off what seemed to be about half a mile of fly-tape from his person. Finally he spotted the pair and pointed an accusing finger at Kiba, "YOU!" he screeched. At least it was meant to be 'you', it came out as more of a 'aoo'!

"Yes?" Kiba said sweetly

"Ah doh ih blaws aoo!" he screamed, stomping over.

"Why Shino...you sound as if some one put a numbing agent in your toothpaste!" Kiba observed as if it shocked him, "and what ever did you do to your hair? You didn't try to bleach it did you?"

The bug boy trembled with barley contained rage, "wha' cand aoo 'ust bleev me ablone? Aoo _Knew _I hab a dabe wib Sa'ura oonibe!" (Translation: why can't you just leave me alone? You KNEW I had a date with Sakura tonight!)

Kiba's eyes narrowed and his hands curled into fists, but before he could retort, another voice came through, "This was going to be a date?"

Both boys stiffened and slowly turned around. There was Sakura looking confussed and maybe a little hurt, "Shino…you mean all this time that was what you wanted? And you too, Kiba?" Shino looked away, his mouth a grim line, while Kiba scuffed his feet and mumbled, "And you've been fighting over me? Is that why the sudden interest? To see who could get me first?"

"Sakura, please-" Kiba started but it was too late.

"And I thought you two actually liked me! I thought you were my friends!" she yelled, green eyes become overly wet. Then she ran out leaving two very guilty and miserable boys behind.

-

Darkkinkachu: sorry its taken me so long to update…I only just found out what a C2 is AND ffnet wouldn't let me upload ths!. Sad really…but that's not important! _I have a big favor to ask!_ FFnet won't let me post M rated stories and its annoying the bejeebers out of me! So I want some one to PM me and tell me why its doing that or else…or else I wont post the next and final chapter!

Edgar The Eye-Eye- -gasp!- are you threatening the reviewers?

Darkkinkachu- …I'm desperate, ok?...


	5. bugs love blossoms

The Bug, The Dog, And The Blossom

Darkkinkachu: Heh heh….-scratches back of head nervously- I didn't think you guys would actually _believe_ me…I wouldn't hold a chapter ransom! That would be immoral…or something…-cough- it doesn't matter any ways. Maybe I'll just tone down my GaaSaku so it will be teen…BUT I CANT DO THAT WITH MY ZETSUSAKU! AAAUUUURRRGGGG! I'VE SEEN PEOPLE MUCH YOUNGER THAN ME WRITE MUCH WORSE STUFF THAN WHAT I AM! WHY, FFNET WHY? –beats ffnet with a stick- ok I'm done now…

Important note- This chapter may suck even more than the others because (A) I started loosing interest in the story at the third chapter and (B) strange as it sounds I only just realized how freakishly OOC Shino is….-hides face- don't look at me….and its short….MY ATTENTION SPANS NOT SO GREAT, OK!

-

Chapter Five: Bugs Love Blossoms

-

Sakura ran out of the Tigers Claw as fast as her Charka enhanced feet would take her. so this had all just been some silly game to see who could get her first? He had never really cared about her…tears welled up in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She had cried for Sasuke and it had done her no good. So why cry for the man whom she had trusted and now betrayed her? She found herself on the bridge where her team had often met. Where _he_ had talked to her…leaning over the edge Sakura watched her reflection.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Why do you always have to ruin every thing?" Kiba yelled, waving his arms with anger.

"Me? You're the one who started this whole thing!" Shino yelled back. Kiba blinked, taken aback. Shino had never yelled at him before. Shino had never yelled at _anyone_ before, "Why did you have to go for the one girl I've ever felt any thing for? The one girl I ever loved!"

Kiba opened his mouth, ready to scream back when some thing hit him, "You…love her?"

Shino glared at him, "Why do you think I've been acting so strange latly?" (AN: ha ha! Look, a cover for my OOcness mistake!) The bug man then turned and walked out.

As Kiba watched him go e sighed, "Well Akumaru…I think we just lost…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sakura glared down at the water as if it had done her a terrible wrong, "Stupid boys….stupid life…."

"life's not so bad…"

Not even bothering to look at him, she gave a soft snort, "Yeah sure…What do you want?"

Shino stood silent, racking his brains for an answer. Why did this have to be so complicated? So he just said the first thing that came to his mind, "You." She turned and gawked at him so he quickly added, "I mean…I really like you Sakura…I just…I didn't know how to tell you…"

She watched him stumble over his words in a most un-Shino like manner. Sakura stared up at him, seaching for a lie in his words, "So…This wasn't just some game?"

"Of course not…" he said slowly, "Why would you think something like that?"

She looked down, a bit ashamed that she had thought such a thing of him, "I…I guess I'm just not used to guys fighting over me…" she felt his finger tips brush lightly over her cheek.

"I don't know why…you're beautiful." Shino gently tilted her face up to meet his, "I've always thought you were. I-mmf!"

Shino blinked, taken aback by a sudden soft warmth on his lips. Eyes widened behind his dark glasses as he realized she was kissing him.

She pulled back after a moment, blushing slightly and blinking up at him coyly, "Sorry…I just…I couldn't help myself. I've always kind of liked you and you're so sweet in your own way…Shino?"

The boy was just standing there, unblinking and unmoving, his mouth slightly open, "er…Shino? Are you ok?" the pink haired girl asked, waving a hand in front of his face, "Shino? Shino-_kun_?"

Sakura squeaked when his arms shot out, wrapping themselves tightly around her and pulling her in. Before she could protest his mouth was on hers in another crushing kiss. She felt her knees go weak when one hand slid up her back to the back of her head, pushing slightly to deepen the kiss.

He was forced to relese her when their lungs began to burn for air. She grinned and he gave one of his rare smiles, "Sakura…will you go out with me?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkkinkachu: -beats head against wall- arg…I feel like a total bastard…please don't look at me and please disregard the coments at the top of this page. I kept finding this story in C2's and when I found it in one that was supposed to only have 'well written stories' I wanted to cry. My stories are mediocre at best. I would like to apologize for slow updates and sucky chapters. –goes back to beating head against wall-

Thank you all from the very middle of my heart. I was so happy with all the kind reviews and encouragement. I would go through and thank all of you but…I'm lazy…erm…yeah o.o so any ways I was just wondering his I could bounce some ideas off you guys? They're all Sakura centric because I like writing her. All I'm asking is that you vote for my next pairing in your review (Or PM me with any othe requests/suggestions/story trades) Its ok if you don't though…

A _real_ ShinoSaku (Unlike this suckfest)

NejiSaku (Humor, most likely)

KimimaroSaku (Dark fluff)

KisameSaku (er…I don't know…depressing?)

TobiSaku (I REALLY want to do this one cause Tobi is so cute and funny and he needs some love….and a fic that isn't about the other Akatsuki hazing him. But this would be a chapter story and I've become very leery of those)

KibaSaku (I was rooting for him the whole time o.0)

ZabuzaSakura (I love writing pairings no one else has before)

Any other suggestion should go through PM. I feel so bad about this fic, I would probably write something for any one of you reviewers who asked x.X


End file.
